


all the good girls go to hell {can't you see i'm hurting)

by OneFishTwoFish_RedFishBluefish



Series: regina mei [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Audrey has Magic, F/F, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, King Adam is a jerk, M/M, Mal tries, Multi, Not much tho, Other, Polyamory, Some Mal Bashing, Split-personality disorder, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFishTwoFish_RedFishBluefish/pseuds/OneFishTwoFish_RedFishBluefish
Summary: In which Audrey is banished to the Isle of the Lost.And meets a few co-conspirators.Takes place before Descendants
Relationships: Audrey/Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Audrey/Harry Hook, Audrey/Harry Hook/Uma, Audrey/Uma (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: regina mei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. is it a crime to be alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Billie Eillish's all the good girls go to hell

To say that Auradon was surprised was an understatement.

After all, heroes weren’t supposed to be villains.

{This was a speech by King Adam, which got an eye roll from Queen Elsa}

But it was the truth.

Princesses weren’t supposed to flip personalities, changing into someone else in a blink of an eye. They weren’t supposed to be able to use dark magic, curling it at their fingertips. They shouldn’t have wicked grins, cackling laughter filling the empty silence.

They weren’t supposed to be villains. Period.

Which was the point King Adam was getting across to the council.

Princess Aurelia Rose, more commonly known as Audrey, was shaking in the center of the room. She was chained to the floor, manacles preventing any movement. She was silent, no doubt a silence spell. 

She was being tried for the use of Dark Magic.

Eyes were all upon her, some with distrust, others with pity. The entire council was assembled, Mulan and Shang sitting next to Sultana Jasmine and Aladdin. Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert were trying to calm Queen Elsa of Arendelle down, Cassandra watching warily from behind them. Snow White and her husband were there, glaring down at Audrey, joined by the Charmings. Fairy Godmother watched sadly from her seat, desperately wishing she could help the girl.

“So what do you propose to do about her?” King Charming asked, eyes intent. His wife put a hand on his shoulder, unsure about the entire situation.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Snow White interrupted, gaining the attention of everyone on the council, “We have to send her to the Isle.”

Audrey shook, eyes panicked, as protests and shouts broke out across the room. Peter Pan was shouting down King Charming. Queen Elsa was in a very intense argument with Snow White, who seemed to stand by her decision. All the while, the Rose family sat quietly, not meeting their daughter’s eyes. 

“Why is it a crime for her to have magic? For her to have two personalities?” Elsa demanded, “If anything, Audrey needs help. Not punishment.”

“Besides,” Eugene broke in, “She wouldn’t last a day in there. The Isle is full of murderers and well, villains. They would kill her.”

“But what if she stays here?” King Triton rumbled, “She’s dangerous.”

“I will not have my children being around a witch!” King Charming shouted, “She turned my son into a cat!”

“She was provoked!” Queen Tiana shouted back, “You will sentence her for something she could not control!”

“And then what?” King Ferdinand fired back, “At least on the Isle, her powers would be contained. And away from those she would harm.”

“Audrey wasn’t trying to harm anyone,” Elsa gritted her teeth, the temperature growing colder.

“To a vote then,” Belle spoke up, her quiet voice carrying, “Write your votes down.”

Paper and pens were passed out. Elsa was so angry, frost was covering her pen, something that hadn’t happened since she was eighteen. Audrey was barely breathing, the manacles digging into her wrists.

Lumiere collected the votes, his face unusually solemn. He passed the box containing the votes to King Adam, who began reading off the houses votes.

“House of White: Ye.”

“House of Charming: Ye.”

“House of Agrabah: Nay.”

“House of Atlantica: Ye.”

“House of Corona: “Nay”

“House of Arendelle: Nay.”

“House of Oceania: Ye.”

“House of Maldonia: Nay.”

“House of Pan: Nay”

“House of Wonderland: Ye”

“House of China: Nay.”

“House of Beast: Ye.”

The votes were tied, with a notable exception. The House of Rose.

King Adam brought the last vote out of the box. The entire council watched with bated breath. Audrey had her head down low, hair covering her face. Queen Leah watched with an unreadable face, Aurora beside her doing the same.

“The House of Rose,” Adam began, “Ye.”

Audrey shrank in on herself, using her shoulders to cover her ears as chaos broke out again. Elsa stormed out, her sister following behind her. Snow White looked relieved, as did the Charmings. The Roses refused to meet their daughter’s eyes.

“The Exile of Audrey Rose to the Isle of the Lost had been voted into favor,” King Adam announced, not a hint of regret in his voice, “This trial is concluded.”

The trial? Yes.

The story? Not even close.

  
  



	2. you poor unfortunate souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which,  
Audrey is exiled  
&  
meets an ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished the chapter.

Audrey woke up drowning.

Her eyes flew open as she struggled to find her way to the surface. She kicked off her heels, the shoes drifting down to the bottom of the ocean. Thankfully, Audrey had had swimming lessons when she was a child. She swam her way to the surface, gasping in great relief as she took in a lungful of air. Once she had gotten her much-needed oxygen back, Audrey took in her surroundings. She seemed to have ended up near the docks, though no one was awake at this time at night. Finding a little alcove under the docks where she would be sheltered, Audrey made her way toward it. Dragging herself out of the freezing water, Audrey curled herself in a ball to preserve any warmth.

“I didn’t mean to,” Audrey whispered to herself, “It was an accident. I don’t even remember.”

_ And they sent you here anyway,  _ a voice in her head said,  _ So much for family. _

Audrey hated that voice. It was the reason why she had been sent here in the first place. She hadn’t even known it existed until a day ago.

_ She,  _ the voice said, amused,  _ I’m the other side of the coin. _

“Why did they send me away? Where am I?” Audrey asked, not quite aware of the moment.

_ Remember the trial,  _ the voice whispered,  _ Remember what they said. _

Audrey flinched, a flood of memories taking over. She remembered everything. 

Except for what she did.

“What did I do?” Audrey asked the voice, the voice that had taken over her body from her, the one that awakened the magic slumbering in her veins.

_ What I did,  _ the voice corrected her,  _ I’ve been here forever. You never knew because you never remembered. _

“Shut up,” Audrey gritted her teeth. She couldn’t believe she was talking to voices in her head. Betrayal was still stinging her heart. She loved her family. She loved her friends. She would've done anything for them. And they had turned around and flung her into the Isle at the slightest possibility of her being evil. The funniest part of all this {More ironic than funny; she was trying to cope} was that Audrey knew that this was how villains were created. Betrayed by the ones they loved most. 

And now Auradon considered her one of them.

Audrey didn’t want to be a villain. She was a princess, for christ’s sake. Audrey was used to tea parties and silken dresses, not spells and wicked laughter. She was meant to rule a kingdom, not be practicing dark magic and having a voice in her head.

_ Oh, please,  _ the voice said,  _ you’re not opposed to the idea. You could still rule a kingdom. I’d do it for you. _

The voice was taunting her, words filled with malice. Audrey shivered at the thought of giving the reins to the voice. “I will not. That sounds like a terrible idea. Aren’t you supposed to be me?”

_ If you’re you, then how could I be you? _ the voice laughed,  _ I’m more of a separate personality. Think of it as two people sharing the same body.  _

“But I don’t want to share the same body with you!” Audrey snarled, “Apparently I’ve gone completely psycho!”

_ Hey,  _ the voice said, offended.

“What am I **-** sorry, what are we going to do?” Audrey asked the voice, sarcasm laced in her voice, “We’re here on the Isle of the Lost. This is where King Adam” Her throat closed, remembering how King Adam had looked at her when she had been standing in that council room.

_ Locked up everyone who had a hint of badness in them?  _ the voice answered sweetly,  _ Yes. You might want to trade that gown in, sweetheart. _

“Someone will come back, right? They can’t leave me here.” Audrey was terrified. This was where Auradon’s nightmares lived. Someone had to be coming to rescue her. It was just a mistake.

_ Face it,  _ the voice snarled,  _ no one is coming to rescue you. They left you here to rot. Your precious grammy left you. Your friends abandoned you. _

“This is so crazy,” Audrey whispered, “I have another person living inside my body and apparently I have magic?”

_ Yes, but I don’t know how, _ the voice replied back, 

“What? I thought you knew everything.” Audrey mocked.

_ Only I can use it, though,  _ the voice said, ignoring her,  _ I think it’s because I’m the personality that was suppressed. I’m the manifestation of the magic. _

“Great.” Audrey was shaking, freezing from her dip in the ocean. She suspected that she was dumped there for spite. “I have magic, but I can’t use it. However, my evil split-personality can. I don’t see how this is a benefit.”

_ I’m not evil,  _ the voice insisted,  _ just vengeful. And petty. Oh wait, that’s you. _

“Shut up,” Audrey’s teeth were shaking. Her wet gown wasn’t helping matters, the soaked pink draping over her body, “You just proved you are.”

_ You might want to find someplace warm,  _ the voice said,  _ Not that I care about you, but if you die, I die. _

Audrey rolled her eyes. “Yes, because that sounds like a great idea. Let’s go and ask someone if I can go and warm up. I’m sure I won’t die.”

“That might’ve been the smartest thing you’ve said so far, Princess.”

Audrey froze. That hadn’t been the voice.

A girl stepped out from where she had been hizding {Spying, Audrey realized}. She was dark-skinned, turquoise braids waving back and forth. She looked to be around Audrey’s age, a sword strapped to her hip. A brown leather pirate hat was atop her head, and a smirk on her lips.

She was beautiful.

_ At least you’ll be killed by her,  _ the voice mused,  _ Could’ve been worse. _

“So, Princess, how’d you end up here?” the girl’s eyes glinted, “I’m sure it’s a very interesting story.”

_ You have no idea,  _ the voice said,  _ Also, did she hear everything? _

As Audrey looked into the girl’s eyes, her heart plummeted. That smirk told the story.

She knew.

So Audrey told her everything.

  
  
  


✬✮✬

Uma hadn’t been expecting to find a princess at the docks.

She had been taking a walk to get a breath of fresh air when she had seen a flash of blue light. And then Uma had witnessed a figure in pink drag herself out of the water and under the docks.

Naturally, she investigated.

Apparently, from what she had spied on, the girl was indeed a princess, exiled to the Isle for some crime. 

What was really interesting was that the girl didn’t seem to be alone in her head. She kept talking to herself, retorting witty remarks to thin air. Also, the girl had magic but her “evil split-personality” could only use it.

Uma didn’t doubt it.

Why else would Auradon send one of their own? It had to be because of that.

Uma didn’t think much of the personality thing. It was not too rare on the Isle. It was common knowledge that the Evil Queen spoke to mirrors as if they were speaking back. Or how the Queen of Hearts flipped between moods like a flip of a switch. Or how Captain Hook sometimes saw things that weren’t there.

Uma couldn’t judge her for it. It was like Ruby said.  _ We’re all mad down here. _

Also, the girl was extremely pretty. She was rivaling Harry for how pretty she was.

“So, just to sum up, you’re a princess. But your parents and the rest of Auradon left you here to rot because you have a split-personality that’s kind of evil.”

The girl-Audrey, Uma remembered, nodded hesitantly. She freaked out when Uma had revealed herself, panic clearly written on her face. _ She probably thought I was going to kill her, _ Uma mused to herself. 

“And don’t let me forget, the split-personality has magic and you can hear them inside your head.” Uma looked squarely at Audrey, “Did I forget anything?”

“No,” Audrey muttered, wringing out her wet brown hair. Any trace of the vulnerable girl that Uma had spied on was gone. It had been replaced with a defiant glare and a head held high.

Uma regarded her for a moment. Here was a person who’s fate still remained undecided. Audrey was at a crossroads. She could choose to still be a princess and suppress her other personality, or she could be something a little more wicked. “Can you still use your magic on the Isle?”

Audrey scowled. “ _ I _ can’t use it. Only she can. And I don’t know.”  _ And don’t intend on finding out  _ was the subtext that didn’t need to be said.

Uma let her head knock the wooden dock as she absorbed the information. She considered her options.

She could leave Audrey here and forget about her.

{Nope. That was a wasted opportunity.}

She could go and tell someone.

{Even worse. News would eventually make its way to Mal, and then to Maleficent.}

Or,

She could take Audrey under her wing. Give her a place in the crew. Harry would be thrilled to have someone else to flirt with, and Gil would probably be glad someone else knew manners.

Audrey might be able to use magic on the Isle, which was like striking gold. Besides, Mal would be pissed to learn that the daughter of her mother’s enemy was living under the same dome with her. 

Uma stretched her legs. “I’m only extending this offer once and once only,” she warned, “Join my crew. You won’t get another offer. If you join, you’ll work for me. Both of you.”

Audrey looked at her hands. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“So join my crew. You won’t survive out here by yourself.” Uma reached out a hand, “You need allies.”

Audrey sighed. “Most likely.” She took Uma’s hand. “I accept.”

“And the other?” Uma raised an eyebrow.

“Hasn’t stopped saying yes. But why are you doing this?”

Uma smirked. “I just love helping, sweetheart. Especially you poor unfortunate souls.”

“Oh good, you can make puns,” Audrey muttered.

Uma laughed. “Let’s go, princess. I’ve got people who are just  _ dying _ to meet you.”

“I can hardly wait.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's power is based on a villainess from a tv show. Killer Frost, anyone?
> 
> If you feel like taking it up with me or just confused, comment.


End file.
